


Sense

by 5min



Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Also hyungwons name appeared once, Angst, M/M, Sad, i don't know what to tag
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-02
Updated: 2016-11-02
Packaged: 2018-08-28 15:52:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,673
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8452420
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/5min/pseuds/5min
Summary: Minhyuk can smell Hoseok, very, very clearly.





	

**Author's Note:**

> HAPPY BIRTHDAY TO MY GOLDEN RAY OF SUNSHINE I'm spamming MinhyukxPeople ehem all my ships ehem fics because its Minhyuks birthday!!! ALSO, this is sad, but honestly, what else do you expect me to write?!

Minhyuk smiled without even looking because Hoseok's scent was so familiar that Minhyuk could write a novel describing it. He quickly ran down the stairs with some comforters to keep them warm throughout the night.

But he could smell something else, it was like another presence in his safe covern.

This smell, got more and more intense as Hoseok's footsteps got clearer. It was creepily foreign but familiar at the same time.

"Why are you sad?" Minhyuk asked when he felt Hoseok's hands crawling their way around Minhyuk's waist, fitting snugly.

"I'm not sad," Hoseok tried, but he knew Minhyuk would not believe it. It was as if Minhyuk had a sensor to tell him how Hoseok was feeling.

"Whatever it is, don't think about it, just think about me!" Minhyuk quipped, receiving an airy laugh that reached Hoseok's eyes. 

Then it was back, way stronger than before. It was not sadness after all, hesitance? insecurity? Probably. 

.

"Hey," Hoseok whispered that night when they were all cuddled up in Minhyuk's cramped living room, the couch and coffee table pushed to the sides to make room for the blankets that Minhyuk so graciously laid on the floor (read: he fell on his face because he stepped on one of the sides)

Minhyuk hummed to let Hoseok know that he was listening, shifting away from Hoseok's chest to look into his eyes.

Hoseok took in a deep breath and Minhyuk could scent the hesitance and worry throughout the day. It was growing every single second and there was tension in the air, so thick you could cut through it with a knife.

"The company offered me a raise," He started and Minhyuk narrowed his eyes, surely that was not all of it. "But," there was it, the but. The reason for Hoseok's fiddling. "I need to be transferred to another branch in Tokyo," He let out the breath, before taking another one in, waiting for Minhyuk's response.

Minhyuk suddenly felt dizzy, the odour of hesitance now gone and replaced with a more distinct one of worry.

He closed his eyes, trying to process the information. Why'd this happen now? When he was so deep in a relationship with Hoseok? When they were still so in love?

He tried, so hard to not cry, but when he heard Hoseok saying something along the lines of "We can do long distance or something," the tears poured down like a waterfall, streaming down his face. He let Hoseok pull him into a loving embrace, wetting Hoseok's shirt.

.

He guessed that he must've cried himself to sleep because the next morning, his face was still huddled against Hoseok's chest, and Hoseok's palm was still on his back. 

He shuffled backwards to look at his lover's face, inhaling Hoseok's scent dearly, no traces of worry or hesitance, just peace. Just peace.

And later when Hoseok woke up, he tried very hard to not cry when he asked Hoseok to leave after finishing his breakfast. Hoseok looked puzzled but Minhyuk got another whiff of worry. And when Hoseok was gone, Minhyuk couldn't help but cry his heart out for the second time in less than 24 hours.

\---

He ended up not seeing Hoseok for a week, trying to come to terms with himself with the fact that yes, he was going to do it. Hoseok knocked on his door after a week, shifting on the heels of his feet. Nervous. He'd felt a lot of things throughout his relationship with Minhyuk, but never nervous. The last time he felt nervous around Minhyuk was when he decided to finally make it official.

When Minhyuk opened the door, nobody said anything, the air smelling like questions and unwanted answers. Minhyuk spoke up first, "I think we need to break up," 

.

And that night when Hoseok entered his apartment, he couldn't help the scream that was bubbling at the back of his throat. 

The tears pouring faster than the water from the shower he was taking. He considered rejecting the offer, but at this point in his life, he really couldn't.

Needless to say, he didn't sleep until after staying in his bed for at least three hours and woke up in the morning with a swollen face and even more swollen eyes.

.

It hurt. They went for brunch a few days after and it hurt like a punch to the gut. Forcing smiles and conversations, pretending what happened between them didn't happen at all. Honestly, Minhyuk could tell Hoseok's smiles were all forced. He could scent how much Hoseok was suffering, but there was no other way through it. 

Hoseok invited Minhyuk to his house to help him pack and Minhyuk pretended like he needed to think it through first.

.

Because honestly that was everything he wanted to do. To be close to Hoseok at all times before his departure. So when he could feel Hoseok's arms around him while he was fitting a pile of clothes in a bag, he couldn't help but lean into the hug, trying to savour the feeling before snapping back into reality.

He lightly loosened Hoseok's grip on his hoodie before turning around to see Hoseok's eyes rimmed with tears. He could smell fear now, the contagious type.

"I just- I don't understand," Minhyuk doesn't need to ask what, he already knew. Hoseok leaned forward to place a kiss but Minhyuk turned sideways. 

"We can't do long distance, Hoseok," He whispered, tears also rimming his eyes as he took a hold of one of Hoseok's hands. "I've done it before, it'll make us hate each other," Minhyuk said. Grip on Hoseok's hand tightening.

"And I don't want us to hate each other," He murmured, letting go of Hoseok's hand to hold his gaze instead. The smell of fear so strong and evident, laced with touches of misery.

"I missed you, a lot," was all Hoseok could say, his voice wavered, unsteady.

"I'm sorry Hoseok, I'll see you at the airport, I- I really think we need time to ourselves,"

.

And when they finally met at the airport as promised, on the day of Hoseok's flight, they shared a glance, one filled with longing and nothing more. And when Hoseok finally went up to Minhyuk to say goodbye, they shared another glance. 

Minhyuk could scent regret when Hoseok was this close. He could smell fear and slight anger. "I'm going to go now,"

"Have a safe flight," The look of sorrow that Hoseok gave Minhyuk was enough to let him know that Hoseok wanted Minhyuk to stop him. 

The hug that followed was desperate, like Hoseok wanted to hold Minhyuk in his arms one last time and remember the feeling. They both smiled, at least, faked a smile.

Minhyuk could see Hoseok's figure retreating slowly, decreasing in size until all he could only see a tiny speck of him before he disappear, most likely forever.

.

Minhyuk thought he could. But he just couldn't. They still text, skyped whenever both of them were free. Not without crying his lungs out after. He felt like he couldn't breath. He thought that breaking up with him about two months prior would give him time to settle down. He thought, he thought that he was doing the right thing.

One day Minhyuk decided that they should just, stop. Because after hours of feeling sorry for himself and wondering how'd Hoseok smell like, he just couldn't bring himself to function properly anymore.

And so they did. 

.

Hoseok moved on. At least that was what he convinced himself to believe. The pain was still there, he didn't think that it will ever disappear. But he managed to dull it with work, and more work and compliments on work and some more compliments on work.

Minhyuk did too. Although heartbreaking but he did. He managed. He even tried dating a person, Hyungwon his name was. He was soft inside that shell, kind. Unfortunately it didn't work out, the spark, it was just not there, they were better off friends than lovers.

And maybe if fate was on their side, they could meet again, fall in love again and live the moment once again. 

\---

It happened after four years. After endless hours of working on countless projects did Hoseok got promoted. One that got him another ticket, this one back to the company's headquarter in Seoul.

His first thought when he was told about it was about seeing Minhyuk again, to see if Minhyuk missed him as much as Hoseok did. 

.

One random day, Minhyuk could smell Hoseok from his living room, hesitance, it was. But still Hoseok, still so familiar after years. It made him think about a lot of things, why was he smelling this, was it just an illusion, or did he smell it because he wanted to. It drifted away, very, very slowly a few minutes later. As if Hoseok was leaving him, eventhough Hoseok already left.

Two days later the smell was back. But this time, as if to taunt him, Hoseok wasn't hesitant, he was, something Minhyuk couldn't put his finger on. 

The door bell rang, so Minhyuk walked towards the door slowly, the smell getting clearer every second. There it was. It was as clear as the daylight now, determination.

Hoseok was on his door, giving him a look that spoke so clearly, I want you back. Minhyuk invited him in, offered him tea and sat with him on the couch.

"How have you been?" Minhyuk asked, voice small, pain it was, what he felt, dull aching and a pinch of fear. Hoseok was still determined, his desire burning.

Hoseok couldn't find it in himself to answer. Thought he was so stupid to leave this man behind. And lunged forward to kiss Minhyuk square on the lips, pouring out his heart and soul if not more. When Minhyuk returned the kiss it was intense, passionate. 

"Lets fall in love again," Hoseok said between kisses, his breath heavy and he was panting.

"I didn't even fall out of it yet."

**Author's Note:**

> apparently i like torturing my babies. Thankyou for reading through all of that, I shall hide myself in a corner.


End file.
